La Voix du Sang
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas. Lucius.Narcissa X Draco.Harry


**Título: **_La Voix du Sang_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / j . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.  
**Shipper: **Lucius\Narcissa Malfoy . Draco Malfoy\Harry Potter  
**Orientação:** Hétero  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance  
**Spoilers: **7 (EWE)  
**Formato:** Shortfic  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Esta fic foi feita para o I Challenge Narcissa Malfoy, do fórum 6 Vassouras. Não esperem muita coisa dela, ok? Sejam gentis. X) **

* * *

_La Voix du Sang_

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

Três delas.

Bellatrix, Andromeda e Narcissa.

Nascidas de sangue-puro, criadas na tradição, florescidas em casamentos arranjados – ou nem tanto.

Black.

Narcissa Black _Malfoy_.

E orgulhosa disso.

X X X

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

Não me explicaram que poderíamos cair.

Andromeda, a irmã calada, a menina tímida, aquela que baixava a cabeça para meu pai com um mero olhar. A cópia mais clara de Bellatrix.

Fraca, pálida, obediente...

... traidora.

Andromeda tinha dezoito anos quando tomou a primeira atitude digna de menção em sua vida. Com uma única ação provou que tinha o orgulho dos Black, a obstinação de meu pai e a falta de bom senso de minha mãe.

Fugiu de casa dois dias antes de seu casamento com Rabastan Lestrange para se casar com um _sangue-ruim_.

Tenho que concordar que Andie tinha, ao menos, estilo. Com esse erro, um único, conseguiu ser deserdada _e_ expulsa da árvore da nossa família.

Acompanhei com fascinação quase mórbida seu nome ser incinerado na árvore, restando nada mais que um pontinho carbonizado do que um dia fora minha irmã.

No olhar de meu pai, um aviso de que perfeição dali para frente seria muito pouco. Já havíamos tido escândalos demais por uma geração.

Uma pena que Sirius jamais prestou atenção ou se importou com as tradições da família.

Andromeda e Sirius. De constelações a estrelas cadentes.

X X X

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

E era chegada a hora de formar minha própria constelação.

Lucius Malfoy era adequado. Nome, fortuna, boa aparência, visões certas a respeito do mundo e pais que estavam tão ansiosos quanto os meus em unirem nossas famílias tão prestigiosas.

'_Casamento arranjado'_ soa tão frio. Prefiro _'união benéfica de comum acordo'_. Casamento nada tem a ver com amor ou qualquer outra noção romantizada que pessoas insensatas têm sobre a vida. Casamentos têm a ver com afinidades. Com comprometimento. Com uma _vida_ em comum, não um caso tórrido movido a paixões, ou sentimentos que esvaecem tão rápido quanto estações do ano.

Essa era a principal visão compartilhada com Lucius. Sempre detestei pessoas arrebatadas e exageradas. Bellatrix, por exemplo, era como chama. Sempre explosiva, sempre demais, exagerada, excedente, _apaixonada._ Em comparação a ela, qualquer pessoa era insossa, calma e centrada. Era tão vocal sobre suas opiniões e atitudes que até os quadros da casa conheciam tudo que pensava. Era _arrebatada._

E, na minha opinião, tola.

Desprezava essas maneiras voláteis de Bellatrix quase tanto quanto desprezava – e ainda desprezo – a serenidade imposta de Andromeda.

Eu _tremo_ apenas por pensar quanto tempo ela levou para se adaptar à vida simples que certamente teve que enfrentar por ter decidido se casar com aquele arremedo de bruxo. É ótimo simpatizar com os menos afortunados. Contanto que não tenhamos que fazer parte deles.

Considerava a ambas tolas. Exageradas. Exageros conduzem ao erro, é um fato claro. Paixões demais nos levam à cegueira, compreensão e tolerância demais nos levam à fraqueza; e o pecado das minhas irmãs, e de minha família em geral – agora que paro para considerar – era o exagero.

Tenho plena certeza que meu casamento e de Lucius durou tanto tempo e deu tão certo exatamente por partilharmos das mesmas opiniões sobre assuntos como esse. Casamentos são sobre vidas, não sobre sentimentos. Nossos temperamentos eram similares, assim como nossas visões, orgulhos e objetivos.

Nosso filho é perfeito. O foi desde o primeiro choro. Nosso Lorde era poderoso e sábio e _nada_ jamais o derrotaria. Éramos estrelas em ascensão.

E estávamos prestes a enfrentar nossa primeira noite nublada.

X X X

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

Nunca imaginei que algo tão fugaz quanto nuvens pudessem esconder nosso brilho.

Mas elas escondem.

Os corredores sombrios do Ministério em seus andares mais baixos, o olhar implacável dos homens que ousavam nos julgar.

E o medo.

Por mim, e por Lucius, e por nosso filho que seria criado por minhas tias velhas e meus tios insanos.

O julgamento mais longo dentre todos os outros, na minha opinião, mesmo que não tenha sido o mais extenso.

E o alívio quando fui declarada inocente de todas as acusações.

E a quase euforia quando Lucius foi absolvido por ter a desculpa, o álibi e a expressão perfeitos, na hora perfeita.

Acho que foi naquele instante que passei a amá-lo.

X X X

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

E a duras penas eu aprendi que até elas perdem o brilho.

Tantos anos de casamento e tanta confiança e tanto tempo, para acabar sendo vista em uma cela em Azkaban para poder ver meu marido por uma mísera hora comprada com nosso dinheiro, mesmo que nosso nome já não valesse tanto assim.

O lugar decrépito e lúgubre, onde gritos esporádicos se faziam ouvir fazendo-me estremecer enquanto encarava o homem magro e desalinhado que era meu marido.

Azkaban é muito mais uma prisão para a alma do que para o corpo.

Eu aprendi essa lição nos olhos de Lucius naquele verão.

Na minha estranha ingenuidade para uma mulher tão centrada quanto eu, imaginava que quando Lucius saísse daquele inferno, tudo voltaria a ficar bem.

Mal sabia eu que o inferno estava apenas para começar.

X X X

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

Jamais me ocorreu que teríamos de lutar para manter nosso lugar no firmamento.

A melhor defesa contra os traidores é a traição. E eu traí, apenas porque havia sido traída. Nosso _Lorde_ nos tratava como escória, eu não deixaria que isso continuasse assim, não importa o preço que tivesse que pagar. E paguei quando, entre sussurros desesperados, salvei a vida do Garoto-que-Sobreviveu. Marquei nossa traição absoluta, comprando nossa paz posterior.

Vivi para ver minha irmã morrer e nosso já não tão mestre assim ser derrotado.

Vivi para passar dias em Azkaban e ser retirada de lá pelo Garoto-que-Eu-Salvei.

Sobrevivi meses até ter meu marido fora daquele lugar.

E pensava que estávamos, finalmente, livres de problemas.

Quantas vezes será possível uma pessoa se enganar?

X X X

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

Quando meu filho nasceu, fiz dele uma também.

Draco não era apenas uma estrela, era uma constelação.

Sempre supus que constelações eram suficientes para si mesmas. Sempre supus que Draco era muito como eu.

Supostamente a guerra havia acabado e meu filho estava seguro. E, supostamente, estávamos livres de mestiços influenciando nossas vidas.

E quando fui visitá-lo em seu apartamento em Londres, _supostamente_, eu deveria tê-lo avisado.

Mas supus que meu filho estaria sozinho. E não avisei.

Eu deveria parar com o hábito de supor _qualquer_ coisa.

Quando entrei no _supostamente_ seguro apartamento de meu filho, não estava preparada para vê-lo sobre _Potter_ – o mestiço, o assassino do Lorde das Trevas – as mãos pálidas de Draco dentro da camisa larga do rapaz desgrenhado que eu salvara para desgraçar minha família.

E quando, vermelhos de embaraço, os dois ainda assim ficaram de mãos dadas na minha frente, eu soube que aquela era uma batalha que eu não queria comprar.

Draco seria a última estrela da nossa constelação. O último Black e o último Malfoy desse mundo que já não vê no sangue a importância que via. Com ele morreriam duas das famílias que representavam tudo que esse mundo agora queria negar e esquecer.

O Escolhido não fazia nenhuma tarefa incompleta.

Algumas derrotas são melhores que a vitória. Algumas vitórias são piores que a derrota. Perdemos a continuação de nossa linhagem e perdemos a guerra – _e perdi meu filho – _para um mestiço mal vestido.

Ganhamos um aliado como nenhum outro e a felicidade de Draco.

E por mais impossível que isso soasse até mesmo a mim mesma, eu estava feliz com tudo que acontecera.

Haviam dito para nós que éramos estrelas.

E como tais, continuaríamos a brilhar mesmo depois de nossa partida.

_fim_

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
